


Modern War

by Restekel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Berk and the Berserkers go to war, what about the people who just seem to get caught up in it.Set in modern times.The characters are all set in riders of berk





	Modern War

It was a normal calm day in Berk, Children were learning new things at school, Adults were at their jobs, just normal everyday things...

Until the bomb went off.

Hiccup and his friends the dragon riders were in their normal spot in court yard at school, talking about growing up, and who was the better climber, Snotlout and Hiccup had a race, Hiccup had lost due to getting his prosthetic stuck in a groundhog hole and falling flat on his face.

Laughing their heads off, having fun, just like children should.

Hearing the bell ring, everyone going inside for another three boring hours of sitting at desks, writing, and listening to teachers that like the sound of their voice.

Passing notes around to each other in secret code, all six of them had learnt norse so that the teachers couldn't read their notes to the rest of the class. 

The bell ringing once more, signalling that everyone could go home. The group meeting over at the Haddock residence, playing games, like truth or dare, watching movies, and having nerf wars.

Dinner rolled around, children eating kraft dinner, Hiccups father was still out at work, not expected home for another hour, everyone crowding around the TV watching cartoons, enjoying life.

All of a sudden, there was a blast, the power went off, and then the sirens came on.

Everyone looked towards each other, Hiccup going over to the phone to call his Dad... the phone lines were down too.

"What happened." Snotlout was the first to speak up.

"I don't... I don't know." Hiccup replied.

Somebody knocked on the door scaring the kids.

"It's the Police, we need to evacuate you to a more secure area!"

Hiccup got up and looked warily towards his friends, before going to open the door.

"Hello?" 

"Is this everyone?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"Come, we can get you over to someplace safer."

"What about the rest of our families?" Astrid asked from somewhere deeper in the room.

"And what happened?" Tuffnut questioned.

"We will try and reunite you with you families, and there was an attack on the city, the Berserkers are trying to invade, but all power and phone lines have been cut by the blast."

"How far away was it?" Hiccup asked.

"It was in the middle of the city, about five blocks away from here."

Everyone looked towards the street when they heard gunshots.

"We need to leave now."

The gang rushed out the door into the back of the vehicle that the police man came in, it was full of multiple people wanting to get away, Hiccup looked back towards the city before they drove off towards the edge of the town.

"He's ok, you know that right?"

"I don't know Astrid, my dad works close to the heart of the town, I'm just... scared, what if I lose him, what if we never find each other, what if-"

"Hiccup you need to stop worrying, he will be ok."

"GET DOWN!" Everyone looked towards the man at the front of the vehicle, before gunshots rang throughout the night sky, everyone ducked for cover, most successful, some... not so much.

"As- Astrid?" 

"Hiccup! whats wrong? Were you shot." 

"No, I'm not hurt, but... I can't do this, I can't not worry about everyone, I can't stop thinking about my dad, Astrid I'm scared for all of our lives."

"Me too Hiccup, me too." Astrid replied while grabbing his hand, calming both of them.

After thirty intense seconds, the gunfire stopped, and the vehicle carried on.

"Stay down, we don't know if theres anymore ahead." The man near the back said to everyone, nobody came out of their spot from on the floor, nobody dared to speak.

When the truck came to a stop, everyone finally came up after they got the signal.

Somebody helped people out of the truck, and led them all inside of a school, towards the gymnasium.

"That's alot of people." Tuffnut spoke up.

"We need to stick together." Hiccup said to the whole group.

"What if we get split up though?"

"Then Snotlout, we meet back here."

"Excuse me kids, I'm going to need your names." Somebody came up behind them with a clipboard.

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Snotlout Jorgenson."

"Ruffnut Thorsten."

"Tuffnut Thorsten."

"Fishlegs Ingerman."

The man wrote down each of their names on the clip board as they spoke.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm going to check if any of your family members are here."

Hiccup scanned the crowd for anybody that he knew, he saw a couple of kids from school, a few neighbors, and...

"Gobber!"

"Hiccup!" Gobber ran over to them before squeezing Hiccup in a hug.

"Thank Thor yer ok, I heard about the ambush on yer street, a was worried about you and yer father."

"You haven't seen my Dad have you?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"No Lass, he wasn't home?"

"He was still at work when the blast happened... I haven't heard from him yet."

"Fishlegs?" The man with the clipboard came back.

"Yeah."

"Your Mother and Father are here."

"Really?"

"I can lead you to them."

"What about my friends... where will they go?"

"They will stay here until they find their families."

"Go Fishlegs, we'll be ok, your going to want to be with your family for this." Hiccup said as he put his hand on Fishlegs' shoulder.

"Ok, I will see you all soon, right?"

"Yes you will Fishlegs, we'll see you after."

Fishlegs had left with the man with the clipboard, meeting up with his family, before he left the building, probably to get out of Berk, The other dragon riders watching from the sidelines, hoping and praying that their own families were ok.

\-----Time skip-----

Three days passed while the teens were inside the school gymnasium, people crowded around battery operated radios, with solar lanterns to light the place, the day after Fishlegs had left, Heather, one of their friends from school arrived, the day after, her parents arrived and she left.

Nobody else got word from their families, Hiccup was suspecting the worst, Snotlout's dad had gone away for work, Astrid's parents and the twins parents were still somewhere in the city, Astrid had gotten news from her neighbour that she had seen her parents at another safe house, Hiccup and the twins were the only ones in the dark about their families.

Suddenly shouts filled the building, everyone except for Hiccup looked up towards the main doors, Hiccup was looking around for a place to hide, he spotted one a couple feet away.

"Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff." Hiccup whispered to them, they looked towards him and he nudged his head in the direction of the secret door he found in the stage, they understood what he meant before they ran off towards it.

Hiccup was able to easily get the door open and all five of them snuck in, a few seconds after they got the door closed, the gym turned to chaos, they had to listen as gunshots and screams were heard just outside the door.

Suddenly everything stopped, there was no noise except for their breathing, and the occasional silent cry from one of them.

"Is that all of them?" the dragon riders heard from outside.

"I think so..."

"Lets go men, shoot anybody you see, we're done in here."

They listened as footsteps went past the door, holding their breaths incase they were caught.

The kids stayed in the cramped room for the night in fear of anybody finding them.

\-------

"HEllO?!" 

Hiccup woke up with a startle, he heard a female voice outside the small room.

"IS ANYBODY ALIVE!?"

Hiccup stayed silent incase it was a Berserker wanting to finish them off.

"IM FROM BERK!"

Hiccup prayed that this person was telling the truth before opening the door and walking out, he closed the door after him, just to keep his friends safe.

"Over here." Hiccup responded. The person turned around, she had orange reddish hair, and a fair complexion, she didn't have any weaponry on her and she looked like somebody who genially wanted to help.

"Oh thank Thor, Is anybody else with you?"

"My friends, there still asleep though."

"Can I ask you your name?"

"Hiccup... Hiccup Haddock."

"Im Atali."

Hiccup looked around him, people that he knew, were lying around them... dead.

"Are you ok Hiccup?"

Hiccup shook his head slowly. "No I'm not... I have no idea where my Dad is, I have no idea if me and my friends will even survive, and if we do... I don't think were going to be the same again."

"Hiccup?" Astrid had exited the room along with everyone else, when she caught sight of everyone on the floor she paled.

"This is wrong."Snotlout said with a small shake to his voice.

Atali looked towards the door. "We need to leave, we can't get caught here." She looked towards the group. "We have a small base that hasn't been found yet, we can go there."

She rushed out of the door with the Dragon riders on her heel, getting into the car they drove off towards the outskirts. "Stay low, we can't afford to have anyone shot." Everyone nodded before crouching down.

"Hiccup, if I may ask, how did you lose your leg?"

Hiccup looked towards his stump, realizing that it hurt a little bit, from the stress and how long he had been on it.

"I was in a car crash a year ago, my leg was crushed between the door and the seat, the surgeon tried his hardest to save the limb, but it got infected and they eventually had to amputate it."

Atali nodded and they dropped the subject.

"We're nearing Wingmaden safe house." The driver piped up from the front of the car.

She parked behind the building, Altali got out and closed the door leaving the Dragon riders in the car.

"How many did you find Atali?" 

"Only five, everyone else... nobody else made it."

The Wingmadens looked sorrow.

"How did they survive?"

"They were in a small discreet room under the stage."

"Lets get them patched up."

Atali moved back towards the car and opened the door to let them out, all of the kids stepped out and quickly got inside.

"You could have told me they were children Atali!" Minden whisper yelled.

"Would it have mattered..."

"No, but... Atali, they shouldn't have to witness things like this!"

"I know Minden, nobody should."

\---------

After the Wingmadens gave the dragon riders some food and water, they went into the basement of the building to try and get some sleep.

Hiccup woke in the middle of the night with stabbing pains in his stump, 'no not now! not during this!' he thought, he reached down for his foot and started rubbing it, another wave of pain went through him and he had to try his hardest to stop himself from screaming. 'Please stop! what if a Berserker finds us! I won't be able to get away!' The next pain that went through him hit him unexpectedly and he screamed.

"Hiccup! What's wrong!?" Astrid woke up quickly and rushed over to her friend.

"My leg!"

"No..." Astrid looked towards him with wide eyes.

"Astrid it hurts!"

"I'll be back." Astrid left to get some help, she came back a couple of minutes later with Atali.

"Whats wrong Hiccup?"

"He's having a phantom pain."

"I've heard of those, they sound pretty painful, how can I help?"

"Something cold... please." Hiccup now had tears running down his face, he needed to get the pain under control, if they were to get ambushed, he would die.

"I've got the ice."Atali came back with a ziplock bag full of ice.

"Give it to me." Astrid asked. "I'm also going to need some sleep medicine." Alkali left once more to grab what she had asked for.

"How are you doing now?"

"Thor it hurts." Hiccup paused for a few seconds. "Astrid, if somebody finds us tonight... I want you to run, I don't want to be the cause for you guys to get shot."

"Hiccup-"

"Please Astrid." 

Astrid looked at his pleading eyes. "Alright...."She sighed. 

"Here Astrid." Atali came back with the medicine, Astrid grabbed it form her and measured out some for Hiccup.

"Here, it will help." Astrid smiled at Hiccup as he took the small cup with the pink medicine in it, he downed the cup of liquid and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Astrid watched the guy she had a crush on sleep, his face still had a small amount of pain etched on it but it seemed better than before.

"Astrid you should get some sleep to, we're keeping watch upstairs."

"I probably won't be able to fall asleep again, too much is going on, and I feel powerless to stop it."

"I understand, do you need anything else before I head upstairs for the rest of the night?"

"No... thanks though."

"Call one of us if you need anything else."

"I will." "Thank you Atali, I don't know where we would be with out you guys."

Atali smiled before running back up the stairs.

\-------

Hiccup woke up slowly, not realizing where he was a few seconds later.

"Morning Hiccup."

"Morning Astrid."

"How's your leg?"

"Better, I might be able to walk on it."

"Thats really good to hear..." "Listen, Atali came down a few minutes ago, and told me that were going to need to leave Berk."

"What! Why?"

"The Berserkers are getting closer, their worried that we might get ambushed."

"I don't want to leave without finding my dad!"

"Hiccup, we have to, its... its getting really bad out there."

Hiccup looked at the ground, after a couple of seconds he quietly asked. "How long?" 

"What?"

"How long do we have until we leave?" He asked again looking into Astrid's eyes.

"About ten minutes, we were waiting for you to wake up."

"Thanks..." He smiled sadly.

"Wait, wheres Snotlout and the Twins?" Hiccup asked looking around the basement.

"Their upstairs helping the Wingmadens pack."

Hiccup hummed in confirmation. 

"We should head upstairs Hiccup, I know that the Wingmadens want to get going soon."

"Alright." Hiccup looked around and spotted his prosthetic, tying it around the remainder of his leg, and getting up.

"How's it feel?" Hiccup looked towards her.

"It could be better, I might need some help, it still hurts quite a bit."

Astrid rushed over to Hiccup and placed his arm over her shoulder, they walked upstairs and noticed that it was pretty deserted.

"Hello?"

"Over here Astrid, we were getting ready to leave the moment that you guys got up."

"Look who's finally awake." Snotlout stomped over towards Hiccup.

"Snotlout, not now!" Astrid yelled.

"Why does he get to sleep in though?"

"Because he had a rough night with his leg, and needed the rest to heal."

"Hiccup can you help me over here please." Minden asked from around the car.

"Yeah i'm coming!" Hiccup let go of Astrid and limped over towards where Minden was.

"Snotlout, now is not the time to be arguing, we need to stick as a group."

"Sorry."

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Atali spoke up from the other side of the room. Everyone nodded in agreement before they all hopped into the car.

Hiccup watched as he left Berk, and his Father.

"Shit!"

"What is it Nadia?"

"The roads are blocked off by Berserkers, we won't be able to get out of Berk."

"We'll find some where else, and fast. Everyone crouch down, we can't afford to lose anyone."

The group screamed as someone shot at the car, glass breaking over Nadia, the car violently swerving into the forest.

"Everyone out! We need to run!" Minden shouted.

"What about Nadia?" Tuff asked.

"She's already gone, they shot her."

The group quickly got out of the car and started running anyways that they could, Astrid and Hiccup some how got separated from Ruff Tuff and Snotlout, they ran for a good ten minutes before finding a secluded cave.

"Hiccup what do we do, we're alone, we've been separated from everyone, and people are after us." Astrid started freaking out.

"We keep moving, thats all we can do."

"And then what!"

"I DON'T KNOW, Im as lost as you!"

"Hiccu-"

"Shh."

"what?"

"Be quiet, I hear somebody."

Hiccup and Astrid listened, they heard footsteps near them, and gunshots in the distance, both of them praying they weren't aiming at their friends, or the Wingmadens.

The footsteps seemed to quickly move away after they heard somebody shout.

Both teens sighed as they finally stopped hearing footsteps.

"Fuck I need to sit down."

"Why?"

"I've done something to my leg, it's starting to hurt again."

"Shit, no this- no, this is messed up, we're sitting ducks."

"I know Astrid."

"We can stay here for a bit, it's still too dangerous to leave." Astrid walked over to where Hiccup was sitting and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Im scared too."

\--------

Hiccup and Astrid had stayed in the cave for nearly 24 hours, they had a couple close calls with a couple more soldiers walking past where they were hiding, they had listen to gunshots and bombs going off all night, Hiccups leg had stopped irritating him after two hours, both teens were thankful for that.

They both watched the sun rays slowly crawl through the vines that blocked off the cave from viewing eyes.

"How long has it been since the war started." Astrid asked.

"I would say about seven or eight days."

"Wow. It feels like we were just at school yesterday."

"I know, Thor do I miss it."

"I never thought I would."

They both went back into a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah." 

"I need to tell you something."

"What?" 

"I fear that we might not make it through this, and I feel like I need to tell you this."

"What is it Hiccup?"

"I like you... more than a friend."

Astrid gasped, she never expected him to like her in the same way that she liked him, she always thought he would think about them only as friends.

"I like you too." She wrapped her arms around him in a comfortable hug, she felt his cheeks raise into a small smile.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What makes you say that now though, we're going to make it... you know that right?"

"Astrid, were hiding in a cave, in the middle of a forest full of Berserkers, with no food or water, and no way to fight back, I just... I needed to tell you incase... incase they found us."

Astrid looked at him again and realized how severe their troubles were, like he said, they were in a cave, with no proper food or water, and the forest was swarming with Berserkers that they couldn't attack themselves, they were useless.

"No we have to make it." 

"Astrid, look I don't want to give up hope either, but our chances are 1 to 5. I'm just glad that I get to spend these last few days with you."

"Hiccup stop talking like that! We're going to make it, we- we have to make it." Astrid looked over at Hiccup who was looking at the ground, she noticed a tear fall down his cheek.

"Hiccup?"

"Im so sorry Astrid."

"Why are you sorry?!" 

"I can't protect you enough." Hiccup had a small crack in his voice before he started sobbing.

Astrid reached out and hugged Hiccup's tiny frame. "What ever happens, at least we have each other."

\-------------

Nightfall had come fast, and the two teens were still in the cave, both hungry and thirsty, neither wanting nor daring to leave, Hiccup looked over at Astrid who had fallen asleep half an hour earlier, she looked peaceful unlike how everything was, he started thinking about his friends and family, he wondered what happened to Gobber after he had left, if Snotlout Ruff and Tuff were all still alive, if Fishlegs had made it out of Berk ok, he wondered who was winning, and if his home was still intact, he thought about what his life would be after, if he and Astrid survived, where would he live? Would life carry on if nothing ever happened? would... would he still have a family?

"Hiccup I can hear you thinking from over here." Hiccup turned towards Astrid, she was sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be, you have all the time in the world to think." She walked over to him and rested her head on his chest. "just... don't worry too much." "And get some sleep, you look exhausted." 

"But-"

"I will keep watch."

"Ast-"

"No. Sleep. Now." she pointed towards the floor.

"Yes Milady." He smiled at her as he lied down, shutting his eyes a few seconds later.

Astrid listened and watched for any type of movement outside the cave, it had been about two hours since Hiccup fell asleep, just as she was about to get up to stretch her legs, she heard footsteps outside.

"I thought I heard somebody over here earlier."

"Do you suspect that their still there."

"Probably, we have men patrolling these whole forests."

Astrid's breath hitched in her throat, a Berserker heard them talking to each other earlier in the day, and they know that Astrid and Hiccup are still in the area.

"Hiccup, you need to wake up!"

"What is it Astrid."

"Shh, Berserkers know that were here."

Hiccup looked around for a way to escape, the only way out was the entrance, which would be blocked off by Berserkers in a few minutes.

"Hiccup, what do we do?"

"I don't know, I can't find anything!"

The two looked towards the entrance and awaited their doom.

The minutes that they waited felt like years, they hugged each other, silently saying, this is for the life we're never going to live, and when we leave, we'll meet in Valhalla, they stared at the opening of the cave waiting for men to come in, shoot, and leave like nothing every happened.

"Hey, look there's a cave over here." 

"Somebody's got to be inside."

Hiccup looked towards Astrid. "I love you Astrid Hofferson."

"I love you too Hiccup Haddock." 

They locked eyes, both teens had tears running down their face, they looked back towards the entrance and were blinded by light.

"Look what we have here..." A scowl was on the mans face.

Both teens closed their eyes and waited for the ending shot.

"Grab them, and lets get back to base." "And make sure their silent."

Astrid and Hiccup looked up in surprise before two men grabbed their arms and tied them behind their backs.

"Stay quiet, or we will shoot." The man holding Hiccup whispered in his ear, Hiccup nodded quickly, as they were pushed out of the cave and into the forest.

They walked through the forest towards the main road where an army vehicle with a skrill printed on the side was parked.

"Put them in the back."

Astrid and Hiccup were tossed violently into the back of the truck, they looked towards each other with fear in their eyes.

They drove for and hour, heading towards the heart of the city, Hiccup looked out the window and saw a massive chain fence, with people inside, many of them looked helpless, he knew at that moment where they were going.

They reached the gate of the 'prison', the men who took the teens before grabbed their arms and split the two teens apart from each other going into different buildings, neither of them fighting, neither of them wanting to die.

Hiccup was told to sit in a chair across from somebody who asked him many questions with a stern voice, writing each answer after Hiccup told him.

"Name."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Age."

"Fifteen."

"Are you Berkian."

"Yes."

"Family."

"Just my father, Stoick Haddock."

"Guard, take him outside, I'm finished." Hiccup was grabbed by his arm once more. "Oh, and take the weapon off of him." The man pointed towards Hiccups leg. "I hope one of our men managed to do that." He said with a smirk as the guard pushed Hiccup over and took his leg, Hiccup did nothing, too weak to fight back.

He was pushed outside, sprawled out on the ground, left with the clothes on his back, and no way to escape.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup looked behind him and noticed Astrid running towards him.

"Astrid!"

"Hiccup what happened?"

"My leg was classified as a weapon, and they just took it."

"I want to go home Hiccup."

"Me too." Hiccup and Astrid hugged each other once more.

"Hiccup? Astrid?"

They looked towards the voice.

"Snotlout!?"

"I thought you guys were dead!" He ran towards the two and joined in the hug.

"We hid out in a cave for two days before the Berserkers found us."

"Thank Thor you guys are ok."

"Wheres the twins?" Hiccup asked a few minutes later.

"We got separated, I have no idea what happened to them."

"And the Wingmadens?"

"Dead."

"We need to move, lets go to the corner, at least we can get some peace." Snotlout said as he stood up.

"Here, let me help you Hiccup." Astrid reached out for his hand.

"Thanks."

Slowly they were able to get over to the corner, before Hiccup and Astrid collapsed from exhaustion.

"When was the last time you guys had food or water." Snotlout asked surprised.

"Probably three or four days ago with the wingmadens."

"Here, i'll be right back." Snotlout said a he ran off.

Hiccup leaned his head onto Astrid's shoulder and fell asleep, Astrid sighed as she looked at Hiccup, his freckles popped out against his pale skin, he looked skinnier than usual, and from what she could feel on her shoulder, he had a fever too, this was just great.

"Im back, and is he ok." Snotlout asked ad he ran back with bread and water for each of them.

"Yeah, we both need the rest."

"I'm glad your both ok, I thought that you both died out there, I don't know how I would cope if we never found you."

Astrid smiled at Snotlout. "Im glad your ok too, we didn't know how long we would be stuck inside that cave before either help, or Berserkers found us."

Snotlout's smile dropped as he looked towards Hiccup. "He's not looking too good."

"It's been rough for him, his father is most likely dead, he's got a fever, no rest, no food or water and he can't get around, he's already been through too much before this, but I'm..." Astrid sighed. "I'm worried he won't be the same after this."

"We just have to wait and see." "Get some sleep Astrid, you look like you need it."

"I do, keep watch for us please, and wake us up if anyone comes near."

"I will."

Astrid leaned her head on top of Hiccups and fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

\----

Hiccup woke up to pitch blackness, apparently it was night time, people around them were all asleep, only a few were still awake, thankfully since he had fallen asleep his fever had broken and he wasn't feeling so crappy anymore.

Hiccup looked towards the city, smoke coming from buildings, explosions going off, gunshots and screams heard echoing through the night sky, Hiccup shivered knowing that people he knew were still out there, dead or alive, he looked towards his lap and noticed that Astrid had moved and had her head resting on his thigh, Snotlout was sprawled out on the ground a meter away, he looked up when he heard a shout come from inside the camp, he watched as somebody was pushed from one of the small buildings and as they sat up and rubbed their knee.

"Hello there." Hiccup looked to the side of him and noticed a woman with short blonde hair walk up to him.

"Im Mala."

"H-Hiccup."

"Are you three alone?" Hiccup nodded, his bright green eyes looking at Mala.

"Can I stay with you, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"Y-yeah"

"Here." She handed Hiccup a slice of bread.

"Thanks." He smiled sadly at her as he tore off a piece and ate it, his hungry stomach agreeing with his decision.

When he finished eating he leaned his head back on the gate and fell asleep once more.

\------------

"Wake up they're coming!" Hiccup was shaken awake by Mala. Snotlout and Astrid were already awake.

"Who's coming?" 

"The guards." 

Hiccup looked up with fear written on his face, towards the man coming towards them holding a baton, his eyes landed on Hiccup who was still sitting down.

"Get up." He commanded to Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout tried to reach down to help Hiccup up. "On your own." She slowly backed away, Hiccup attempted to get up, but he fell down after a couple of seconds.

The guard laughed before his face turned into a scowl. "I asked you to get up."

"I can't."

The mans scowl deepened before he whacked Hiccup in the stomach with his baton, Hard, Hiccup instantly bent over to clutch his stomach.

"Worthless." The man growled before he walked away.

Astrid and Snotlout made sure that the guard was far away enough before rushing over to Hiccups side.

"Are you alright?" Both teens asked.

"Thats definitely going to leave a mark." Hiccup grunted back, he was still holding his stomach tightly. "We need to get out of here."

"How Hiccup, You can't walk, heck you can't even stand without help, there's guards all over the place, and if you haven't noticed, it's much worse out there."

"We're going to die in here if we don't leave though Snotlout."

"Alright, riddle me this, how do we actually escape?"

"That's the part I'm still thinking about."

\-----------

It had been a week since the teens had first come to the camp, and each day they were getting weaker and weaker, the same guard came up to them everyday demanding the same thing from Hiccup, and everyday the guard would hit him with the baton, Hiccup thought everyday about how to get out of the camp, and he still blanked out on a plan.

Hiccup watched the city every night before he went to bed, looking for any kind of sign that the war would stop, or that his father was alive.

On the fifth day in the camp, during the middle of the night, Berkian soldiers swarmed the camp, the chain fences were torn down, Berkians overthrowing the Berserkers in the camps, Astrid ran into one of the houses to grab Hiccup's leg, before the three teens plus Mala ran into the forest, to freedom.

They ran through the forest to the main road that takes people out of the city, walking along it for miles, towards The Defenders of the Wing, the neighbouring city, Mala had been visiting family in Berk when the war started, along the way they had found an abandoned jeep, with enough gas to get them to the closest city.

They traveled by car for an hour and a half before needing to stop and get gas, they quickly filled up and were on their way once again.

It took them three more hours to get to The Defenders of the Wing, a small city with about 5000 people, they parked at Mala's house. Everyone sighed knowing that they were safe enough.

"Mala! you're alright!" Throck came running out of the house when he noticed that a car had been parked in the drive way.

"A little shaken up, but I'm fine, we also have guests." She pointed towards the three teenagers with her. Throck looked surprised, but led everyone into the house before pulling Mala away.

"Why did you bring them with you?"

"They got caught up in the war like me, their families were nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't leave them."

"And what if they never find their families?"

"Then..." Mala sighed. "Then they'll stay with us."

"No Mala, They have lives back in Berk, we can't just take that away from them."

"They have to stay until the war is over, Throck... it's a blood bath out there, there's no way any of them would survive if we left them there, I can't have that on my conscience." "We'll talk about this later, we need food and water, and to wash up, can you go to the store and get them all new clothes."

Throck sighed "Alright Mala, I'll be back in a bit." He picked up the keys to their car before going outside.

Mala watched as Throck got into the car and reversed out of the driveway before driving off. She paused for a few seconds before walking into the living room where Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout were waiting. "What would you all like to eat?"

Throck returned thirty minutes later with clothes for each of the teens, he found everyone in the living room watching the Berkian news while eating chicken nuggets and vegetables, everyone looked much more relaxed than when he first met them all.

"Oh Throck your back!" Mala got off the couch excitedly. "You haven't met the teens yet have you?"

"No I have not."

"This is Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout." She gestured to each of them as their names were said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Throck bowed his head to the teens.

"It's great to meet you too." Hiccup stood up and held his hand out for a handshake, Throck smiled before he returned the gesture.

"Which one of you wants to use the shower first?" Mala piped in.

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Astrid asked."

"Its just upstairs, there's fresh towels on the counter and shampoo conditioner and body wash in the shower."

"Thanks Mala!" Astrid ran upstairs after she was given the fresh clothes.

fifteen minutes later she came downstairs wearing grey sweatpants, a sky blue tee, and a zip up sweater, her hair was down and was still wet from the shower, she looked brighter and more refreshed.

Snotlout went next and took about ten minutes, when he came down he was wearing black sweatpants, a beige t-shirt and a red zip up hoodie.

Hiccup went last and took twenty five minutes, when he was finished and dressed he called for Astrid to help him down the stairs, he had taken off his prosthetic and decided to leave it off for the day, he was also wearing black sweatpants, and a long sleeved green shirt. 

The teens were all situated back on the couch, Hiccup and Astrid already asleep with their heads resting against each other, Snotlout was trying to contact his dad.

"Hello?" After the fifth ring Spitelout picked up.

"Dad?"

"Heya Snotty, haven't heard from you in a bit."

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard about what boyo?"

"The Berserkers invaded Berk, there's a war going on, Hiccup Astrid and I are in The Defenders of the Wing."

"Is everyone alright?"

"No, nobody is ok." "How long until you come home?"

"Probably another five days, I can meet you at the airport in the Defenders of the wing or you can even take a plane here if you want."

"That would be great... Would Astrid and Hiccup come too?"

"They wouldn't be allowed Snotlout, they don't have their parents permission."

"Ok, I'll have to talk to the others first."

"Alrighty, listen I have to get back to work, I'll try and contact you again soon."

"Ok Dad, I'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone with a click and gave it back to Mala.

"Thanks Mala."

"Anything to get you in contact with your families, I will help."

Snotlout smiled before leaning against the other two teens, and finally falling asleep.

\-----------------

"Dad why won't you listen to me?"

"Because this is what is best for you and your future Hiccup!"

"Dad-"

"Hiccup you need to raise your grades."

"I have the second highest marks in the class, I thought you would be proud of me."

"I would rather you have the highest."

"Im trying as hard as I can."

"I want you to try harder."

"Why are you never proud of me!"

The man sighed. "You should be getting to school."

"Please listen to me!"

"Your going to be late."

"Dad..."

Hiccup woke up after the nightmare, no, memory, from the last conversation that he and his father had, he prayed that his father hadn't died from the war, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if the last conversation he had with his dad was a fight.

"Go back to sleep Hiccup." Astrid groaned from beside him.

"Sorry Astrid." He leaned back onto the couch and entered total darkness once more.

\---------

The next morning Hiccup was the first to wake up, he heard noise from inside the kitchen, he got up and used the wall to walk, when he reached the kitchen he was met with Mala and Throck making bacon, pancakes and eggs.

"Good morning Hiccup!" Mala walked over to him with a plate. Hiccup returned from his daze when she tried to hand it to him.

"Morning Mala!" "You didn't have to do this for us." 

"But I did, and anyways you probably haven't had a proper meal in a few weeks, have you?"

"No, we haven't."

"Come on, lets go wake the others." Mala started walking back to the living room while Hiccup slowly trailed behind her still holding onto the wall to walk.

Mala nudged Astrid and she flipped over onto her other side. "Five more minutes." 

"Astrid I have breakfast for you."

"mmm."

"Come on sleepy head, you need to eat."

Astrid grunted before she sat up while rubbing her eyes. "morning." She looked towards Mala who was holding three plates of breakfast, and then over to Hiccup leaning against the wall with his prosthetic off.

"You two get to the table, i'll wake up Snotlout." Mala says to the two teens, Astrid walks over to Hiccup to let him lean against her to get to the table.

A few minutes later Snotlout and Mala joined them at the table.

"What would you guys like to do today?"

All the teens froze and looked at Mala with a look of 'are you crazy' all over their faces.

"You know... Would you like to go to the amusement park, they got a new rollercoaster a few months ago."

The teens looked to each other before smiling at Mala.

"We would love to." Hiccup responded.

\--------

After the group finished their breakfast they got dressed and left for the amusement park, Mala thought it would be a good idea to get their minds off of Berk, she could already see the effect it had on them, they were smiling and talking excitedly to each other, she looked in the rear view mirror and smiled, she also needed a distraction from the terrible events, and her friend had invited her to the amusement park when she realized that Mala was back.

Mala pulled into the car park and saw her friend straight away, she had her young son, Gustav she said his name was, the group of four walked up to the mother and son.

"Laura it's good to see you."

"You too Mala!" "Why do you have three teens with you?"

"They're from Berk, I brought them back with me."

Gustav pulled away from his mum and tugged on Hiccups shirt. "What happened?" He asked as he pointed towards Hiccups leg.

"I was in a car crash a few years ago." Hiccup crouched down to the seven year olds hight.

"Ouchie." 

"Yeah it was pretty ouchie." Gustav laughed as Hiccup spoke to him.

"Let's get inside, the day isn't going to get any shorter." Laura spoke up.

The group went inside the gate and got in line to pay for their tickets, Mala handed a ticket to each of the teens and got them scanned by the person at the front.

They got inside the amusement park and ran straight to one of the rollercoasters.

Throughout the day they went on many rides, from the swings, to the log chutes, having the fun that they had missed out on in the last few weeks. Snotlout had spotted a haunted house and they went inside, Hiccup had run up ahead and hid behind the wall to scare the others, and it went exactly as planned, with a girlish scream from Snotlout and a punch from Astrid.

Around the end of the day they went near all of the arcade booths, Gustav had wanted to win a couple of prizes and the group of teens plus Mala had joined them, they had walked past a booth that used shotgun noises, and it went downhill from there.

Hiccup heard the noises from the gun freezing from the fear that the Berserkers were near them, before any of them knew it he had shouted "GET DOWN!" before diving under a table, Astrid and Snotlout also noticed the noises and got on the ground under the table closest to them.

After the rest of the people in the park heard Hiccups "GET DOWN!" it all turned to chaos, people started running everywhere screaming thinking there was an attack.

Mala looked back when she heard Hiccups shout, before realizing her mistake, they were all still on edge from the events that the were in just a few days ago, she looked around the area of chaos for the teens, she found them ten minutes later when the chaos died down when everyone realized there wasn't actually an attack, they were hidden under a table all huddled together.

"Hey, it's ok guys, theres no Berserkers here." Mala watched as they all poked their heads out of their little cocoon, their eyes were all shiny with tears.

"We should get going home." Mala said as she reached out for the three.

They had left the park after saying goodbye to Gustav and Laura, the teens heads were bowed in shame.

When they got back to Mala's house the teens got back onto the couch together, before falling asleep once more.

\-----------

Three days after the amusement park and many calls from his dad within those days, Mala, Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout had went to the airport to meet up with Spitelout, the two had planned to fly down to the Lava louts and stay there until the war was completely over.

Snotlout had run up to his dad once they spotted each other, holding in a tight embrace. Hiccup might of seen a few tears come out of the two

The three exchanged goodbyes before Spitlout and Snotlout boarded their plane.

The remanding people drove home silently.

\------------

1 month later

Astrid and Hiccup called Fishlegs a couple times within the last month, he had picked up every time, they told each other how they were doing and if they were safe. 

Mala and Throck had taken care of the two the whole time, they went out a couple of times, mostly to the mall or to the park, just so they wouldn't have the same thing happen like the amusement park.

The two had been driving off to sleep with the Burkian news on the Tv like they did every night, they both shot up out of bed when they heard. 

"The Berserker President Dagur, has been killed, the Berserker army has started retreating, the war is over."

Hiccup and Astrid stared at the TV for a good five minuted before bursting out in happy tears, hugging each other and thanking the gods. They could finally go home safely, they could find their parents.

Mala had rushed downstairs when she heard both of the teens cry, she looked towards the message on the TV before rushing in to join the hug.

\------------

The day after they drove back to Berk, it was a weird sight, the buildings were completely damaged, and they had to walk most of the way because of how bad the roads were, while they were walking around they heard a squeal from behind them.

"Astrid!?"

"Mum, Dad!?" Astrid ran towards her parents and hugged them like they were her life line.

"Where have you been?"

"With Mala, in Defenders of the Wing."

"Thank Thor your safe!" 

Astrid ran towards Mala before hugging her too. "Thank you so much Mala." She smiled before running back to her parents. 

Hiccup heard up a little at the reunion, he hoped that him and his father could meet up again, just hopefully not in Valhalla.

"Lead the way Hiccup." He was broken out of his thoughts by Mala, he decided the best place to check for his dad was his home.

The next ten minutes were horrible for Hiccup, when he reached his house he broke down crying, it was almost destroyed, there was bullet holes in the walls, and the door wasn't even on its hinges, when he got inside it was a lot worse, dust and debris were everywhere, his possessions were in ruins, the paint on the walls was chipped, and a wall had even fallen down.

Hiccup looked around the house for anything salvageable, he looked into his room a burst out crying at what he saw.

His dad, sitting on his bed, with one of Hiccups prized journals in his hands.

"DAD!" Stoick looked up towards Hiccup and rushed towards his son.

"HICCUP!" Father lifted up his son into a hug, both outwardly crying. "I thought you were dead, when I saw the house, I thought you guys didn't make it out."

"But we did Dad, we're fine, I thought you were in the middle of the blast."

"I was lucky, I had to leave the city for a meeting." 

The two didn't leave each others side for the rest of the night, or the next day, or the next month.

\----------

1 year later.

School was back in, kids meeting up with their friends, happy that they were all alive, Ruff and Tuff had some how managed to get away from the Berserkers in the forest and live in a barn for a month. 

It had taken long, and it will take longer to build the city back to its normal glory, Hiccup and his father had lived in a hotel set up by a manager wanting to help victims, after a year their new house was finally finished, and they were just starting to move in.

Hiccup still flinched at loud noises, and a few kids had hidden under the desk after the first bell had rung on the first day of school.

Nobody will get over what had happened, they only need to accept it.

It will take long, but they will get better.


End file.
